


Sadistic Love

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I’m showing you that you shouldn’t worry so much about what happens in front of the cameras, but about what happens next.” he murmured, still smiling. “This time, I’ll hurt you for real.”





	Sadistic Love

Koki had had a bad feeling since they had left the studios.

Junno had been unusually quiet during the ride home, which had surprised him quite a bit.

When he had asked him what was wrong, the other had just shrugged and denied that there was something wrong at all.

Koki would’ve realized he was lying even if he hadn’t known him for ten years now.

He hadn’t insisted further, deciding to wait that, whatever it was, passed on its own.

They had kept silent during dinner, save for a few circumstance words, and the same had happened when they had settled down on the couch to watch a movie.

Koki had laid down, his legs on the armrest and his head in the other man’s lap, as he always did; but Junno had kept still, he had barely acknowledged him nor had he started caressing him, as it usually happened.

It was just around the end of the movie that Koki lost his cool.

“Ok, we’ve pretended long enough that there’s nothing wrong with you. Can you please tell me what’s your issue now?” he asked, getting up from the couch and going in front of him, an accusatory look on his face.

The younger shrugged again, looking back in a way that he wanted to pass off as innocent.

“I’ve told you already Koki, there’s nothing wrong. Why?” he raised his eyebrow, questioningly.

The other clicked his tongue, glaring.

“Because since we’ve been done shooting the Cartoon KAT-TUN you’ve been avoiding me, and you’ve spent the whole evening in silence and ignoring me. So don’t give me crap like ‘everything’s fine’, because I’m not buying it Junno.” he said, his voice convincing enough to make the other sigh, abandoning any attempt to pretend there was nothing weird with his attitude.

He got up himself, getting closer to him.

Then, against all Koki had been expecting, he took off his shirt.

“Look.” he just said, pointing at his chest.

The elder opened his eyes wide, confused, without understanding what he was talking about.

“What should I be looking at?” he asked.

Junno got his hand closer to his skin, pointing at a purplish stain on his ribs.

“And that’s not all.” he added, turning slowly and showing a few bruises on his arm and one on the side of his shoulder blade.

Koki stared at him intently, trying to focus on the bruises and not on the fact that, despite the circumstance, having the other man half naked in front of him was a factor of definite distraction for him.

He frowned, getting his own hand close to his body and brushing the bruises contours.

“How... how did you get these?” he asked, perplexed.

Junno glared, his lips thin and a surly look on his face.

“It was _you_ , Koki.” he hissed, pulling away from his touch.

The other kept quiet, staring at him for a while, then against all odds he burst out laughing.

“Uh, really? During the shootings?” he asked, unable to stop chuckling, which apparently only annoyed Junno more.

 _“Yes,_ during the shootings. Every single time you hit me. I understand you have fun and the others laugh but... can’t you really go easier? Honestly, Koki... I’m tired of getting back home covered in bruises.” he complained, while the elder slowly stopped smiling and got closer, an unreadable look on his face.

“How long has it been since we’ve started the Cartoon KAT-TUN, Junno?” he asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Two years. Why?”

Koki clicked his tongue, irritated.

“So it’s been two years it’s been going on like this, I don’t understand why you’ve started complaining now, since it’s something I’ve always done.” he lowered his eyes, frowning. “You know I hate it when you make me feel guilty.”

The younger looked at him, hesitating, as if he was about to cave though he didn’t really want to.

“It’s not that I want to make you feel guilty, Koki. It’s a matter of fact, it bothers me being always covered in bruises, that’s all.” he complained.

Tanaka raised his eyes again, and Junno saw he was less tense; the elder got closer to him, without tearing his eyes off of him. When he was close enough he rested a hand above his hip, tiptoeing.

“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll be more careful next time.” he murmured close to his ear, then grinned. “At least, in front of the cameras.” he added, then he brought his hands to his chest and pushed him, making him fall back on the couch.

He looked amused while he straddled him, kissing down his collarbone.

The younger tried to wiggle out, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him away.

“Koki, what the hell are you doing?” he asked, more irritated than before.

The other smiled mischievously, brushing a finger along the spot he had been kissing.

He traced his collarbone back and forth a couple of times, then he bent his finger and scratched.

Taguchi moaned for the sudden burn, and Koki leant over him once again, his mouth close to his ear.

“I’m showing you that you shouldn’t worry so much about what happens in front of the cameras, but about what happens _next_.” he murmured, still smiling. “This time, I’ll hurt you for real.”

And prove that he brought his mouth over his nipple, biting until he was sure the mark would stay; he heard Junno moan in pain, but it did nothing but add up to his arousal.

He liked those moans.

He liked the pained expression on the other’s face.

And he liked that, despite the complaints, he was starting to feel Junno’s cock press against his leg.

He kept kissing under his neck and along his shoulders, biting from time to time, then he went to the arm, where he brushed his tongue on the bruises, lascivious, always looking him in the eyes.

He stopped after a while, looking pretty damn satisfied.

“What does it mean?” Junno asked, wincing. Koki on his part laughed, unceremoniously palming his still covered cock.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like this, Junnosuke.” he said, raising an eyebrow and getting off the couch to kneel on the floor in front of him, holding his hips and pulling him closer.

With a painstakingly slowness he undid his fly, allowing him a few brushes over his cock before taking his trousers off.

He loved the way the younger tried to control himself, not to show how tense he was, how much more he wanted.

Still smiling, more and more filthily, he took off his briefs as well, then he leant over his crotch. At that point, he kept still.

Junno sighed, impatient, bit his lip and leant over him, grabbing the back of his head.

“Do you plan on doing something useful Koki, or will you keep watching?” he asked, hissing.

The elder stared back at him, and wasn’t smiling anymore.

“If there’s something you want, all you have to do is ask.”

Junno shut up, chewing down on his lips.

“Koki...” he murmured, but said nothing else.

“I’m waiting.” the elder replied, brushing his cock with his tongue for a split second.

He kept still, waiting, a challenge in his eyes.

When he saw that he wasn’t about to talk he pulled away, shrugging, undoing his own trousers and touching himself, making it as dirty as he managed to.

Junno averted his eyes for a second, massaging his temples as if he was coming down with a migraine.

“Koki, you’re not funny.” he said, wincing.

The elder raised his eyebrows, innocently.

“Wasn’t meaning to be. I just thought you were liking this as well, but apparently I was wrong since you can’t even ask one little quest...” he was replying, but Junno stopped him.

“You could put that mouth of yours to a better use than talking, can’t you?”

Koki looked at him for just a moment, then was back where he was.

“Let’s just say I’ll settle for that.” he murmured, then he wrapped his mouth around the younger’s cock, licking the whole shaft, steadily.

The other man started moaning again under him, this time no trace of pain, at least until Koki threw his teeth in the mix; Junno jumped up when he bit too hard, far from being pleasant, and glared at the elder.

The latter, on his part, smiled, pulling back a little.

“I can stop if you want.” he said, grinning.

The other bit his slip and sighed, frustrated.

“Don’t even think about it.” he hissed, and Koki was back with his mouth on him.

It had been just a few minutes, and Tanaka knew that his boyfriend was about to come from the way he arched his back to meet his tongue, to feel more of him, clawing his shoulder almost to the point of making him bleed.

And there he pulled away with an obscene noise, and Junno shrieked.

“What are you doing?” he asked, almost alarmed.

Koki smiled, pointing at the marks on his shoulder.

“I thought I was the one who was supposed to hurt you, wasn’t I, Taguchi?” he asked, but didn’t give him time to reply and he grabbed his waist again, letting him off the couch and on the ground, his back against the floor.

He straddled him, then brought his fingers over his lips.

“Open.” he murmured, smirking when he saw him fighting him. “Trust me, you better open that mouth. I said I want to hurt you, not that I want to hurt you _bad_.” he added, and finally the younger opened his lips enough to let the other’s fingers slip in.

When he was finally satisfied, he unceremoniously brought that same hand between the younger’s legs, pushing one finger inside without meeting resistance from his body.

Junno groaned for the momentary discomfort, but it didn’t take him long before he was pushing his hips against the other’s hand, silently asking for more.

And Koki complied right away; he finished prepping him quickly, just as much as needed to be sure he wouldn’t have felt too much pain. Then he took off his briefs and pushed a knee against his legs, having him open them enough to settle between them.

He brought his face closer to him, staring a few seconds before kissing him. And it was then that he thrusted inside, harshly, suffocating in his mouth the other’s moan of pain.

He gave him little time to adjust to the sensation, and started pushing with no delicacy at all. He stopped kissing him so that he could look at his face, relishing his expression, seeing how he writhed under his thrusts, how he tried poorly to suffocate any sound expressing his pleasure.

He was starting to feel close, and his rhythm got more erratic; when Junno realized that, he opened his eyes.

“Koki...” he murmured, his voice broken.

“What?”

“Touch me.” he asked, and the elder couldn’t help but notice how much it was costing him to ask right now, but his voice let out too deep an urge to allow him any pride.

He had teased him enough; without saying a word, he brought a hand between them, wrapping it around his cock and moving it fast.

He tried to hold back until the younger had come, and when he saw him tensing under him he completely let go, thrusting harder, almost violent, and leaning over to bite on his neck while he came inside of him.

They kept completely still, then.

When Koki recovered, he realized he still had his teeth on him; he raised his face a little, and saw the small droplets of blood at the contours of the wound.

He pulled out of him swiftly, sitting next to him.

Junno was still lying, his head rolled back, trying to get a grip over his breath.

Then he got up quickly, reaching a mirror.

When he saw himself, he screeched.

“Koki!” he yelled, turning to look at him, furious.

The elder rolled back on his hip, resting his elbow on the floor and his head on the hand, looking smug.

“What is it?” he asked, innocently.

“What is it?!” Junno repeated. “How do you reckon I’m going to hide _this_?” he asked, pointing at the marks of the bites and scratches.

“Why should you hide them? Don’t everybody know I’m an animal?” he replied, shrugging.

The younger went back on the couch, dressing up again quickly and doing his best to look annoyed.

“Fine, I got it. I’ll never complain about anything anymore.” he muttered, crossing his arms and averting his eyes from him.

Koki laughed, getting up and next to him, uselessly attempting to have him look him in the eyes.

“No, keep complaining, _please_.” he asked, mischievously.

“You’re not funny.” Junno pointed out, pushing him away.

“Of course I am.” Koki replied, crossing his legs and resting his head on his shoulder. “Anyway, you win. I won’t do anything ever again to you, _in front of cameras_.” he said, remarking his last words and tracing the marks on his neck with his fingertips.

“That’s not what I meant.” the younger complained.

“Beware what you wish for, Junnosuke: it might just become true.” Koki murmured, smiling.

Taguchi didn’t bother answering, and the other man laid down on the couch, his head on the taller man’s legs, and closed his eyes, satisfied.

By now Junno should’ve known that arguing with him hardly ever served a purpose.

Koki won every single time.

And that battle, Koki thought while he kept looking at the reddish marks on the other’s body, definitely had his name all over it.


End file.
